Pas à pas
by Ploum31
Summary: Jon et Garfield après son adoption, leurs premiers pas ensemble et comment leur quotidien s'est imposé de lui-même


**Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Garfield appartiennent à son créateur, Jim Davis. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par calimera62 / Calimera au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.**  
**Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

Le choix était difficile – et pas seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Jon balaya une fois de plus du regard ce qui se présentait à lui. Un iguane vert, un chaton roux et un pet rock. Au début, il avait écarté d'office le chaton, sans doute trop excité pour lui. Comme il n'y connaissait rien, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de s'en occuper correctement. Le reptile aurait pu être un bon choix mais la liste du matériel nécessaire pour lui créer un environnement adéquat, énoncée par le propriétaire et cédant, l'avait réfréné, et l'animal avait tenté de le mordre et s'était beaucoup agité lorsqu'il avait souhaité le prendre en main. Peut-être le pet rock… Jon fronça les sourcils. Il venait d'emménager seul dans son premier appartement et de ce fait, il désirait un peu de compagnie, sans avoir pour autant les moyens ni le temps de faire trop d'extras. Le Pet Rock était une solution très peu coûteuse, assurément ; mais les bénéfices de sa compagnie étaient douteux. Trop immobile, même pour lui qui était d'un tempérament pantouflard, avec une impossibilité totale d'interactions. Il tourna la tête vers le dernier candidat. Le chaton.

Si ses croyances le laissaient craindre un animal surexcité et énergique, ce n'était pas du tout l'image que renvoyait le spécimen couché devant lui. Il s'en approcha et l'observa avec curiosité. Il était roulé en boule dans un petit panier depuis qu'il était entré, vingt minutes plus tôt, et n'en avait pas bougé. Peut-être était-ce sa grosse sieste de la journée ? Il tendit la main jusqu'à toucher les poils doux du chaton et les secouer au niveau du dos pour le réveiller. Il fut désappointé par sa réaction ; au lieu d'un réveil abrupt, d'un coup de patte et d'un lever avec des étirements comme il s'y attendait, l'animal ouvrit un œil morne pour le jauger quelques secondes avec agacement avant de le refermer. Seule sa tête avait bougé pour cela.

– Alors, vous avez fait votre choix ?

– Je…

Il cligna des yeux, fixant toujours le chaton orange près de lui. Peut-être devrait-il aller à la SPA ou dans une autre association ? Mais qu'espérait-il trouver là-bas ? Il ne souhaitait pas d'un vieil animal susceptible de lui engendrer trop de frais. Les chatons c'était mignon en plus ; et celui-là ne paraissait finalement pas trop énergique, il devrait réussir à le gérer. Au pire il demanderait de l'aide à ses parents.

– Je prends le chaton, annonça-t-il en le désignant.

Le cédant acquiesça avant de repousser vers lui le panier qui contenait le chaton. Il se pencha derrière le meuble pour récupérer dans un tiroir des jouets qu'il plaça à côté du chaton, des souris en tissus et des balles en plastique.

– Vous êtes sûrs de… ?

– Prenez le tout, je ne compte pas prendre de chat. J'ai juste récupéré celui-là pour rendre service. Sa mère a eu la mauvaise idée de faire sa portée à côté de mon restaurant et celui-là semble s'être pris d'affection pour l'endroit – je n'ai pas vu les autres mais lui, il est resté. Mais à force, le cuisinier s'en était agacé, je l'ai donc récupéré pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive des bricoles.

– Oh.

Jon ne rechigna pas au geste et récupéra les jouets qu'il mit dans sa poche avant de prendre le chaton dans ses bras avec son panier. Il ne vit pas l'œillade hautaine que lui renvoya le chaton à cet instant-là. Ni à quel point ce dernier estimait qu'il avait de la chance de l'adopter et que sa présence ne dépendrait que de la qualité de la nourriture délivrée.

oOo

Sa journée de travail avait été pénible et il ne désirait que se reposer mais malgré tout, Jon fut triste de retrouver le chaton encore couché dans son panier. Il soupira et se délesta de ses chaussures. Un jour qu'il était là. L'animal avait fait un rapide tour des lieux puis était retourné dans son panier, et c'était à peine s'il en avait bougé depuis lors. De tout ce qu'il avait acheté ou récupéré pour lui, c'était presque la seule chose qu'il utilisait. Ses jouets étaient laissés à l'abandon pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il passait l'essentiel de son temps à dormir et lorsqu'il était éveillé, il le passait surtout à manger – ou plutôt à le fusiller du regard près de la gamelle pour protester contre la nourriture proposée ; même pour cela il se montrait difficile. Pour le moment il refusait de manger ses croquettes et Jon espérait que la faim finirait par l'y résoudre car dans le cas contraire il ne savait pas quoi lui donner. Il n'arrivait pas à le stimuler ou à susciter son intérêt – après toutes les frasques qu'il avait tentées pour cela, sous l'œil dédaigneux du chaton, c'en était presque à croire que c'était lui le plus énergique des deux !

Jon s'avança vers la couchette pour se planter devant elle et fixer le chaton pendant quelques secondes. Sans doute devrait-il lui trouver un nom – peut-être réagissait-il ainsi parce qu'il était vexé qu'il n'eût pas pris le temps de le nommer jusque-là ?

– Hm… Gaston ?

Le chaton ne cilla pas et Jon en déduisit que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Une moue songeuse recouvrit son visage. Il ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en noms de chat !

– Hector ?

Le chaton ne bougea pas davantage. Peut-être cela faisait-il trop humain.

– Rose ?

Hm, peut-être que les noms de fleurs n'étaient pas très adaptés, cela faisait sans doute trop _fille_, or il avait cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle. Les oreilles de l'animal se couchèrent.

– Cookies ? Caramel ? Guizmo ?

Aucun ne trouva grâce aux yeux du chaton qui ne bougea pas. Jon désespéra mais persévéra dans ses essais ; si le chaton ne se décidait pas, il en prendrait un arbitrairement et il lui faudrait s'y habituer. Après tout, lui n'avait pas choisi son prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

Il continua donc de citer nourriture, marques de produits et autres noms divers sans plus de succès.

– Garfield ?

Un bête nom de marque de barre de céréales, à ce qu'il lui semblait. La tête du chaton se redressa. Jon en fut tant enchanté qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le chaton le fixait avec exaspération, agacé par ses bavardages incessants. Il le dérangeait dans sa sieste !

– D'accord ! Alors ce sera Garfield !

Heureux de ce premier contact et assuré en lui-même que la situation s'était ainsi débloquée, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer une collation. Peut-être réussirait-il à jouer un peu avec lui un peu plus tard dans la soirée, à présent qu'il avait un nom !

Vain espoir.

oOo

– Gaaaaarfiiiield ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller !

Le chaton coucha les oreilles en arrière mais ne daigna pas lever la tête. Dommage pour lui, il n'avait pas de couverture pour se lover à l'intérieur ; elle aurait eu le mérite d'atténuer les bruitages que l'humain faisait. Cela ne dissuada pas Jon d'insister. Garfield l'entendit secouer le contenu d'un petit sachet et vaguement curieux, il se redressa légèrement pour voir ce qu'il en était. Un sachet de croquettes. Ces choses sèches et sans goût, à ce que laissait supposer l'odeur étrange qu'elles exhalaient… Le packaging était différent de celles que Jon avait essayé de lui donner la veille mais il ne le convainquit pas davantage de les tester. Jusqu'à présent, après avoir été sevré du lait de sa mère, il avait toujours mangé des plats humains – des pâtes, des lasagnes… pourquoi devrait-il donc se contenter de ces choses étranges quand l'humain lui-même ne les consommait pas ? Qu'il les essaie donc d'abord !

– Tu veux goûter ? Peut-être que tu vas aimer celles-là !

Jon s'échina à ouvrir le sachet et versa son contenu dans une gamelle métallique où était écrit le mot Garfield en grosses lettres, avant de le présenter au chaton. Ce dernier dut s'avouer en lui-même que, bien que l'aspect fût tout aussi étrange et peu ragoûtant que pour les précédentes, l'odeur, elle, était plus forte et plus appétante. Il faillit redresser la tête d'intérêt mais se retint, par fierté et malgré la faim qui le tenaillait suite à son jeun d'un jour. Qu'il goûte d'abord. Lui ne mangeait pas les restes de ce que les autres ne voulaient pas.

Le sourire de Jon disparut progressivement devant l'immobilité du chaton pour adopter une moue dépitée. Il se redressa, inquiet. Peut-être était-il malade ? Les chatons étaient curieux, il aurait dû en grignoter quelques-unes ou au moins renifler la gamelle avant de se dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas de cette nourriture-là ! Jon se tritura les mains, mal à l'aise. Peut-être devrait-il voir un vétérinaire ? Mais pour quel motif, si ce n'était qu'il ne connaissait rien aux chats et que celui-là dormait beaucoup et se butait à ne pas manger ce qu'il proposait ? Si cela se trouvait, c'était normal, le temps qu'il s'acclimate à l'appartement ! Enfin, vu la brièveté de son exploration la veille et son effort actuel, cela lui prendrait sans doute un moment à cette vitesse-là…

Que faire, dans ce genre de cas ?

Désemparé, il décida de le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il laissa la gamelle à quelques pas de son panier, dans l'espoir que ce n'était que lui qui gênait et que le chaton serait plus prompt à les manger sans lui pour l'observer. Il devrait recontacter son ancien propriétaire afin de savoir ce qu'il mangeait jusque-là ; peut-être n'avait-il pas été habitué aux croquettes et qu'il n'avait pas compris que c'était destiné à être sa nourriture. Il devrait également le questionner sur son comportement habituel car s'il était effectivement abattu, une visite chez le vétérinaire s'imposait. Il décréta qu'il referait une tentative dans la soirée juste avant de lancer son émission télévisée – c'était un bon plan.

Mis à exécution, il fut un échec total.

Jon se laissa tomber sur son canapé, désœuvré. Rien. Garfield n'avait pas touché sa gamelle et Jon se demandait même s'il y avait jeté un coup d'œil. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de la pâtée ? Il avait également essayé de le stimuler avec des jouets, de lui lancer des souris et des balles mais rien. Le chaton s'était contenté de rester dans son panier à le jauger d'un œil torve, comme si ses actes étaient stupides – et de fait, il s'était senti totalement stupide. Comment créer un lien avec son chat ? Que faisait-il mal pour le laisser aussi indifférent ? Il poussa un soupir, attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Des images s'agitèrent et le son explosa. Il le diminua instinctivement mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Ce n'était que de la publicité, son émission ne démarrerait que dans une dizaine de minutes. Devant lui, les victuailles étaient prêtes, chips, popcorn, petites saucisses et apéricubes, de quoi passer un bon moment. Pourtant, cette vue ne parvint pas à susciter chez lui un regain d'enthousiasme.

– Miaou ?

Jon crut halluciner et il baissa la tête pour voir Garfield près de ses pieds à observer la télé avec curiosité. Il le vit renifler en l'air et tendre la tête vers la petite table, et Jon comprit rapidement qu'il avait repéré les petites saucisses. Il attrapa aussitôt le bol avant qu'il ne les chipât pour les mettre hors de sa portée.

– Ola ! Ce n'est pas pour toi ça !

Le chaton jeta une œillade vers le bol de ces petites saucisses qu'il désirait tant puis vers l'humain. Il s'assit plus confortablement avant de lui adresser un regard suppliant auquel Jon put difficilement refuser. Car il nota surtout, ému, que c'était la première fois qu'il avait une véritable interaction avec son chat.

Il attrapa une petite saucisse et la lui donna, puis regarda avec plaisir le chaton le manger goulûment. Au moins ne se laissait-il pas mourir de faim et il y avait au moins une chose qui le mettait en appétit. Ce devait donc être un problème dans la sélection de la nourriture proposée. Aussitôt finie, Garfield se redressa pour en réclamer une autre. Jon secoua la tête, amusé.

– Très bien, mais une seule ! C'est que ce n'est pas pour toi normalement, tu as tes croquettes !

Garfield ne l'écouta pas et une fois la seconde saucisse avalée, il en réclama une troisième. Jon ronchonna un peu mais Garfield grimpa sur ses genoux, pour donner de légers coups de patte sur le bras qui tenait le bol dans l'espoir de le rapprocher de lui. Emu et les yeux brillants, Jon céda, une troisième fois puis une quatrième. Puis il attrapa des chips et Garfield tint à y goûter. Jon ne sut pas le lui refuser. Il semblerait qu'il eût finalement réussi à créer un début de lien avec son animal.

Et à pérenniser ses mauvaises habitudes aussi.

Ce fut ainsi que ces séances d'émissions télévisés du soir et des plats de malbouffe devinrent leurs moments privilégiés à tous les deux, ainsi qu'ils établirent une complicité dans la paresse et la gourmandise après que Jon lui eut fait découvrir ces deux mondes, peuplés de programmes télé, de publicités, d'hamburgers et de pizzas. Et finalement, Garfield se dit qu'il pourrait se considérer comme chez lui, à présent.

Toutefois, le cœur de Garfield restait encore fidèle à une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvée en cet endroit.

oOo

Le tintement des croquettes retentit dans la cuisine et Garfield trottina jusqu'à sa gamelle, affamé. La séance télé du soir ne commencerait pas avant une bonne heure et la nourriture qui allait avec aussi – il lui faudrait dresser son humain pour multiplier ces séances dans la journée, mais déjà lui-même commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait l'engin pour le faire marcher lui-même. A terme, il saurait se débrouiller pour la regarder seul lorsque Jon travaillait et pour se servir dans les plats préparés et autres victuailles. En attendant, il mangerait ses croquettes pour se caler ; il avait fini par se résoudre à y goûter, comme Jon insistait tout de même pour essayer d'en faire l'essentiel de sa ration – là-dessus, il pouvait toujours rêver – et il devait avouer pour lui-même qu'elles étaient finalement acceptables.

Cependant, chose étrange, Jon s'agitait autour du four – l'humain cuisinait rarement et il utilisait essentiellement le micro-ondes –, après avoir mis un plat à cuire à l'intérieur une heure plus tôt. Garfield avala quelques croquettes avant de redresser la tête pour le regarder faire, curieux. Ce n'étaient ni des hamburgers ni des pizzas, et à vrai dire il ne saurait pas déterminer sa nature par son contenant, un simple pavé blanc cartonné ouvert sur le haut. Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il en était. Et puis comme d'habitude, il exigerait d'y goûter si l'odeur lui plaisait.

Il écarquilla des yeux lorsque Jon sortit le plat du four et se précipita vers une assiette pour l'y déposer, tandis que des effluves délicieux se glissaient jusqu'à son museau. Des lasagnes ! L'odeur était caractéristique et il ne pouvait se tromper ; il était un spécialiste. Ce plat… valait tout l'or du monde. C'était l'une des spécialités du Mama's Leone, le restaurant où il avait grandi, et la raison pour laquelle il était resté en cet endroit. Il avait grandi avec ce plat. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

_ENFIN !_ Garfield se redressa. L'humain avait-il enfin compris et décidé d'assouvir son désir le plus intense ? Il s'approcha du plan de travail sur lequel il reposait. Voir la fumée qui s'en échappait, humer son parfum, deviner sa silhouette exquise au-delà du plat cartonné… le rêve se réalisait. C'était comme une offrande qui lui était faite. Après avoir dressé la table pour lui-même, Jon revint récupérer les lasagnes et alors que Garfield s'attendait à ce qu'il se baissât pour les lui offrir, il les transporta jusqu'à sa place et s'assit. Garfield le suivit, intrigué. Il voulait lui manger ses lasagnes ? Tout seul ?

_Et moi alors ?_ Le chaton se signala par un miaulement offensé qui attira le regard de Jon. Il plissa les yeux, attendri, et se pencha pour lui gratter le sommet de son crâne avant de retourner à son plat. Mécontent, Garfield se dressa sur ses pattes en vue de grimper sur ses genoux ; il ne laisserait pas une occasion pareille lui filer entre les moustaches !

– Garfield, mais que fais-tu ? Tu veux grimper sur mes genoux ?

Garfield miaula d'un ton pitoyable en réponse dans le but de l'attendrir, ce qui fonctionna. Jon lâcha ses couverts pour le poser sur ses genoux. Garfield attendit un instant qu'il se laissa distraire par lui-même avant de se dresser une fois de plus sur ses pattes jusqu'à mettre sa tête au niveau du plat. Alors il les vit ; ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il se mit à saliver d'envie. Elles étaient pareilles que dans ses souvenirs. Jon ne réagit pas et récupéra ses couverts. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de les utiliser ; Garfield choisit cet instant pour bondir et, après avoir attrapé le plat brûlant, il sauta au sol en emportant le plat avec lui, tâchant de le faire tomber du bon côté. Il le récupéra aussitôt et le traina dans son sillage, hors de la cuisine.

Hébété, Jon fixa quelques secondes son assiette vide puis les traces de sauce tomate que le chaton avait laissé derrière lui, témoins de son méfait.

– GARFIELD !

Ce que Jon ne savait pas encore était que cette scène était loin d'être la dernière et qu'elle rythmerait leur quotidien pendant de nombreuses années.


End file.
